You Amaze Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Today was the day Logan Mitchell has always waited for. He was finally going to college, where he meets his roommate Carlos Garcia. That night he meets Carlos friends in a strange way. What happens when Logan and Carlos realize something for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has to be the shortest first chapter ever written in history. I have to admit that this won't be one of my longer stories for the simple fact that I wrote this a while ago. I hope you guys can help with that. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Today was the day, the day Logan Mitchell was waiting for. Today was his first day on this extremely large campus. Logan had graduated high school at the top of his class and for some strange reason he decided to go to a school in Minnesota. Something about this college, Minnesota State University, has an outstanding Medical program. He was walking into his dorm room with his parents hauling his items behind him. The room was slightly empty but he could tell he had a roommate already who was also moving in. He sat his bags down on the floor beside his bed, not wanting to put them on the bed because of germs.

After all of his things were in the room, he said goodbye to his parents, slightly tearing up watching his parents tearing up. After they drove off Logan made his way back into the door greeting people that he pasted. When he made it to his room he was grunting in the fact that it happened to be on the 4th floor because he wasn't fond of heights.

After prepping his bed and placing sheets and a comforter on it he sat down letting out a small sigh as his muscles relaxed. He then let out an annoyed grunt when he looked at all of the bags and boxes he had to unpack.

He laid back and relaxed into his bed figuring he'd unpack later. Before he knew it he drifted off to sleep which was much needed since he came all the way from Texas.

* * *

Carlos was coming back from visiting his friend Kendall who was down the hall. When he opened the door he was shocked to see so many boxes and bags. When he walked farther in the room he noticed a boy sleep on the other bed. He was stretched out and Carlos couldn't help but notice that a little bit of his stomach was showing.

As Carlos got closer to the boy he was thinking out loud when he said "Oh wow he's cute." He immediately covered his mouth when the other boy started to move around. Carlos quickly walked over to his bed and quietly unpack the rest of his items.

After stopping multiple times and almost waking up the sleeping boy, Carlos managed to unpack his things and sort of neatly organized them. When it was starting to get dark Carlos wanted to wake him so he could at least know his name or something about him. He figure he should let him rest and get to know him later. Carlos sat back down on his bed and took out his iPod and listen to some music.

After listening to a song he realized he was getting bored and he desperately wanted to know the other person in the room. After he shook the thought of waking the other boy he went through his bag and got out his PSP and started to play it after cutting his iPod back on.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness. It's shorter than I thought. I really hope that everyone will stick around for the second chapter because it will be longer than this one, trust me. I hope I grabbed someone's attention with this story. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been thinking a lot about this story and it makes me want to extend it some more so part of the story is "Under Construction" LOL. I just wanted to give you guys something. I hope it's enough for you guys until the next update. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

An hour Logan finally woke up and stretched. As he was sitting up he noticed another boy in the room. He could tell the boy was really into what he was doing because his fingers where mashing the buttons, his eyes darting all over the screen, and his tongue was halfway out of his mouth, slightly curled.

"Um hello?" Logan said waving his hand in the air.

When he noticed the headphones in the boys ears he didn't bother to say anything else. He stood up from his bed and made his way over to the distracted boy.

"Hey" Logan said tapping the boy on the shoulder.

Carlos screamed and jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder, dropping his PSP and making his iPod fall off of the bed taking the headphones out of his ear and to the floor with it. Carlos' scream and jump caused Logan to jump back and stumble over.

"Oh wow, I am so sorry. I was way too into this zombie game." Carlos said getting out of the bed and offering a hand to help the other boy up.

"No, I'm sorry for messing with you." Logan said taking his hand.

When he was pulled up he could tell the other boy was strong and he kind of saw his muscles flex as he as he was coming up. "Wow this guy is pretty cute" Logan thought to himself.

"Hi I'm Carlos." Carlos said once again offering his hand.

"Hi Carlos I'm Logan." Logan said shaking Carlos' hand.

"Nice to meet you Logan." Carlos said while shaking his hand.

Logan couldn't help but feel how soft Carlos' hand was.

"Same here." He said letting go of the latino's soft hand.

Carlos was about to apologize again for startling the boy when Kendall busted in saying

"Carlos duuude its Friday and you have to come to this awesome party down stairs." Kendall slurred.

"Not now Kendall." Carlos said rolling his eyes because he could tell the boy was drunk.

Kendall stumbled in and said "Wow he's cute. Who are you sexy?" directing his attention to Logan.

"Um I'm Logan." Logan said blushing slightly extending his hand out to the stumbling blonde.

Instead of shaking it Kendall lunged forward trying to kiss the blushing boy. Logan quickly turned his head to avoid the kiss the drunk boy was trying to plant on him. Kendall grunted trying to turn the boys head to meet his lips.

"Get off of me!" Logan screamed pushing Kendall off of him.

Kendall stumbled back but didn't fall. He immediately tried again but before he could get close enough he felt someone pull him back.

"Kendall get your drunk ass out." Carlos said, pulling the drunk boy away from Logan by his shoulders. He turned Kendall toward the door and pushed him toward it.

After a little struggle Carlos finally got Kendall to the door. "And stay out!" Carlos said pushing Kendall with his foot out of the door. Before it was fully closed Kendall screamed "See you later sexy!"

When the door was fully closed Carlos locked it. He turned to a shocked Logan and said "Sorry that was my friend Kendall, he usually isn't drunk but when he is he doesn't hold anything back. I hope he didn't scare you too much."

Logan shook his head and said "It's ok I guess."

"Dude you are way too nice." Carlos said sitting on his bed.

"I knew he was drunk so I didn't want to hurt him that much." Logan said sitting on his bed.

"I hope that doesn't effect our friendship." Carlos said referring to what just happened.

"No, not at all." Logan assured him.

"Good, So tell me about yourself Logan."

Logan sat back on his bed and said "Well my name is Logan Mitchell. I'm 18 and this is my first year here and I got here today. I want to be a doctor and this school has an outstanding medical program. I am an only child and I have a cat back in Texas named muffins that my cousin is watching." Logan stopped to show him a picture of the cat.

"I also have a best friend named Camille who is going to be an actor in Hollywood." Logan added showing Carlos a picture of her.

"So what about you Carlos, tell me something about you." Logan finished smiling at the latino.

Carlos smiled and said "Well my name is Carlos Garcia. I am 18 like you and this is also my first year here but I have been here since Wednesday, just hanging out with my friends James and Kendall. I grew up here in Minnesota with my Dad. My mom died of cancer two years ago. But we visit her grave on her birthday, Christmas and Mother's Day. My dad has held the family together. I also have an older sister who goes here and a younger brother who is just now in high school. I have a scholarship for hockey and I want to go pro but my mom wanted me to at least do four years of college just to have something to 'fall back on' she said and that's why I'm here….Oh and I have a dog named Brownie, he's a Yorkshire Terrier." Carlos said showing Logan pictures of his family, mom, and dog on his phone.

"Wow your family seems nice." Logan said while looking through the pictures.

"And your dog is adorable." he added while handing Carlos his phone back

"Thanks." Carlos said taking his phone back and placing it on the nightstand.

"So do you need help unpacking your things." Carlos said smiling at Logan. He really wanted to make a good first impression, not just because he wanted to see the other boy bend over, but he wanted to become friends with him, or more than that.

"I guess you can help." Logan said slightly blushing.

Then he thought "Why is he being so nice to me? I just scared the shit out of him. Granted he scared me too but I'm just intruding in his space and he's helping me. Hmm? I do get the opportunity to see his muscles flex and I get to check him out."

Carlos stood up and walked over to the bags and boxes, Logan joined him.

After putting everything in order and placing the boxes in the trash Logan and Carlos returned to the room, Carlos walking slower to check out Logan. Logan looked out of the corner of his eye and thought "Is he checking me out?"

As Logan opened the room door he was 100% sure Carlos was checking him out.

"So is there anything else." Carlos said closing the door.

"No that's pretty much it." Logan said sitting on the bed letting out a sigh. Carlos walked in and sat on his bed. Logan reached for his laptop on his nightstand and after cutting it on he went on Skype.

After sending her a text to get on Logan started chatting with his best friend Camille. Carlos put his headphones in and resumed his game.

After about an hour Carlos looked out the window and saw blue and red flashing lights.

"Oh shit Kendall and James." Carlos said pulling out his headphones getting Logan's attention.

"What's going on." Logan and Camille said giggling slightly because they said it in unison.

"The student handbook said that any first year students caught drunk will be put on academic probation and have to pay a fine or get expelled." Carlos said standing up and running to the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still working on how I am going to work this story out. I have several visions for it and they seem like you guys would love them so I'm thinking about those as I type more. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gosh this chapter was totally different and it was probably going to be the last but since people are loving it I am extending the story. I just don't know how far I'm going with this. But don't worry lots of ideas are coming to me and if you have any suggestions send them to me and I'll credit you if I use it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Well go get them." Logan said as Carlos opened the door.

As the boy ran out Logan turned to his laptop and said "Camille you're a good actress right."

Camille scoffed and said "Duh"

"Sorry I mean since you're a good actress I might need you to do some very convincing improv."

"Sure but what are you gonna do."

"You'll see because I am pretty sure the cops are gonna come up here."

"Um Ok."

After a few more minutes Carlos came running into the room with his shirt and hair wet and two other guys who were wet in he same places as him.

"Logan this is James and you have met Kendall." Carlos said panting along with the others. Logan briefly said hello and when the door closed Logan stood up and said seductively "Come here Kendall."

As Kendall strutted over, Logan moved his laptop back to the nightstand and grabbed his slightly heavy literature book. When Kendall was close enough Logan smacked him up-side the head effectively knocking him out.

When he hit the bed completely out Logan turned to Carlos and said "Strip down to just your underwear."

"You" Logan said directing his attention to James.

"Strip and get into the shower now."

Seeing how serious he was James quickly stripped and got into the shower. As the shower was going Logan with the help of Carlos stripped Kendall throwing his clothes in the corner with James and Carlos clothes and put him up under Logan's blanket. Once he was fully covered and looking asleep Logan grabbed his laptop and sat on his bed next to Kendall.

"Oh he's cute." Camille said wiggling an eyebrow.

"Oh please he's knocked out." Logan said after scoffing at her.

"Carlos get on your bed and listen to your iPod and play your PSP like none of this happened."

After Carlos obeyed their was an awkward silence.

"How long do I have to be in here." James called out from the shower.

"Wash up and walk out here in a towel." Logan said standing up from his bed as he heard foot steps and metal clinking.

He knew it was the cops. He stripped to his down to his boxers, throwing his clothes with the others and grabbed his computer and walked to the door when there was a knock.

When he opened it he was right it was the cops, 2 male cops to be more specific. "Sorry for bothering you but are there any students in here who are intoxicated or look like they just came from a party." One cop said trying to behind Logan.

"No." Logan said calmly.

"Well Sir if you are hiding any students in the room your punishment will be just as bad as there's." The other cop said trying to scare the brunette.

"Sir I am not hiding any students in my room I assure you." Logan said ever so calmly once again, re-adjusting his laptop in his hands so the cops could sort of see Camille on the screen.

He continued "See me and my boyfriend you see sleeping in my bed just had an exhausting slash amazing time with sex." He smiled noticing one of the cops look of disgust.

"So did my friend over there." Logan said pointing to Carlos.

"With his boyfriend who is taking a shower." He added ending his statement.

"So you all had sex in this room." The other cop said also trying to hold back his look of disgust.

"Yeah it was very fun to be fucked and look over to see your other friend getting fucked. I just had to call up my best friend Camille to tell her that it was fun losing my virginity to my boyfriend of a year."

After Logan said that both cops looked very disgusted at the boys vulgar language.

"Excuse my language officers I didn't mean to gross you out but it was just that fun." Logan said while turning his computer slightly so the officers could get an even better look at Camille.

"Yeah and by the way he explains it kind of makes me want to lose my virginity." Camille said smiling at the cops through the screen.

As if on cue James walks out of the bathroom in a towel and Kendall is starting to come to. "Well officers since my boyfriend is waking up and my friends boyfriend is out of the shower I think we might be up for round two." Logan said acknowledging Kendall and James.

"Um ok Sorry to bother you." One officer said walking away.

"Be safe I guess." The other officer said walking away also.

Before the door was fully closed Camille said "Oh can I watch this time." Loud enough for the officers to hear. Logan almost ruined it by laughing when he heard the cops grunt of disgust.

"What is she talking about? Watch what?" James said gripping the towel around his waist. Logan and Camille burst into laughter.

"That was fucking amazing Logan." Carlos said taking his headphones out. Logan smiled with a light pink hint of blush painting his face at the compliment.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan said putting the laptop back on the nightstand.

When Carlos saw Kendall look at Logan's ass he knew the blonde was about to do something so he grabbed his iPod and cut on the recorder and recorded Kendall as he touched Logan's ass and said "Come here babe time for round two."

Logan jumped and turned to Kendall getting ready to slap him when he saw out the corner of his eye waving for him not to. When he turned to Carlos he saw him recording.

"Lead him on seductive like." Carlos whispered.

Logan smiled and laid down with Kendall hugging him. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's ass causing the boy to jump. When Logan jumped he felt Kendall's hard member rub against his thigh.

"Carlos can we stop he's really horny." Logan said trying to avoid Kendall's kiss.

"Yeah just get off of him seductive like and pull the blanket back."

Logan did what he was told and when he pulled it back everyone gasped, even Camille. Kendall was rock hard and his underwear was spotted with pre-cum. "Oh my god." Carlos said zooming in on Kendall's member.

He stepped back and said to Kendall "You really want to fuck him don't you."

Kendall nodded his head while saying "Fuck yeah."

Logan and the others started laughing. Logan leaned too close to Kendall and the horny boy took the opportunity and grabbed Logan. He squealed while being pulled back down on his bed to the blonde. Kendall immediately started humping Logan.

"Oh my god what the fuck Carlos he's humping me." Logan said while trying to squirm away from the horny blonde.

Kendall screamed signaling one thing. Everyone jaws dropped as Kendall released his grip on Logan. Logan tumbled onto the floor in shock.

"Did he just.." Camille said unable to finish her words.

"Oh my god." James said almost too in shock to realize his towel was about to slip. He held onto it tighter and sighed at almost losing it. Carlos jaw was basically on the floor as he zoomed in on Kendall's cum-stained underwear.

"Um Logan did he just um hump…you?" Carlos said lowering the camera to Logan on the floor.

Logan sat there in shock and barely shaking his head to confirm what Carlos said. Kendall sighed and drifted off to sleep completely unaware of everyones face. Carlos turned off his iPod off and set it on his nightstand. He walked over and helped Logan off the floor sitting on his bed. They all sat there and looked at Kendall, he looked peaceful. "I'll be right back." James said walking out of the room.

After 10 minutes he returned in his pajama bottoms and a tank top. James then walked over to Kendall and turned to Carlos and said "Help me get him to our room down the hall."

When Carlos grabbed Kendall up under his arms James turned to Logan and said "Thanks for the help, sorry about the whole humping thing. I'll make sure he apologizes when he gets up. Goodnight."

"No problem, goodnight." Logan said still kind of shocked.

As Carlos and James hauled Kendall out of the room Logan sat on his bed, now all messed up, and let out a sigh.

"Tired after sex?" Camille said jokingly.

Logan glared at her through the screen and she threw her hands up in defense.

"That was not funny. I feel sort of violated." Logan said wrapping his arms around his mid-section.

"Oh please all he did was hump you. And he was drunk. He wont remember anyway." Camille said trying to get her friend to calm down.

"But I still feel violated though." Logan said looking at the screen.

"Logan seriously all the boy did was hump you, its not like he stripped you and fucked you." Camille said giving the boy a stern look.

"And he's going to apologize tomorrow." She added.

"Yeah you're right. It could have been worst." Logan said letting himself go.

"I am still a virgin." He added with a smile causing Camille to burst into laughter.

"Talk to you later Logan. Enjoy college life and I better be the first one to know if you hook up with someone." She said in-between her laughs.

Logan chuckled and said "Of course Camille, aren't you always."

"I better be and I think that boy Carlos is interested in you." Camille said with a wink.

"He is cute though, I guess if he's really interested then maybe he might be my next boyfriend." Logan said winking back at Camille.

"Remember to tell me if it happens."

"I will call you up as soon as possible."

"Don't forget it."

"Trust me I won't forget anything about this night."

"Neither will I, this has been the best web chat ever."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Logan."

"Night Camille." Logan said ending the chat and closing his laptop.

Carlos walked in, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling Logan?" He said sitting down on his bed.

"I'm ok I guess. I mean it could be worst." Logan simply replied.

"Sorry he did that I didn't know he would do that. Honestly."

"I know I'm pretty sure no one knew he would do that."

"Yeah and we happened to catch it all on video so we can show Kendall to prove to him that he is at least bi."

"So that's why you were recording it."

"Yeah he always denies it and we can never prove it but now we have it on video."

"Wow. Oh and thanks Carlos."

"For what?"

"For making my first day in college remember able." Logan said with a smile.

"Oh." Carlos said blushing.

"No problem, I guess." He added trying to get the blush to go away.

"Well I'm gonna get in the shower, unless you want to go first considering your incident with Kendall." Carlos said while standing up.

"No you can go first I need to clean my bed and change my sheets." Logan said standing up.

"Oh ok." Carlos said grabbing his towel and walking into the bathroom.

Logan quickly stripped his bed and threw his sheets in the hamper along with the pillow cases. After opening the pack of new sheets he placed them on the bed. Right after he was finished making his bed Carlos walked out in only a towel.

When Logan spotted the latino dripping wet, small hairs sticking to his forehead he almost fainted. Logan watched almost each and every drop of water cascade down Carlos' body from his neck going past his collar bone. Logan wanted to suck on it all day and leave marks so everyone knew he was taken.

As it flowed down past his beautiful tan pectorals Logan bit his bottom lip watching. Logan watched as the drop of water went down the crevice in between the latino's abs dipping into his navel. When the drop went lower immediately disappearing on Carlos' towel Logan shot his eyes up to the latino who wasn't even paying attention.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." Logan said rushing into the bathroom to keep from staring at the other boy.

After him being in the shower for 20 minutes Logan finally got out. When he walked into the room he noticed that Carlos was sleep. Logan silently got dressed and laid in his bed. After a few minutes of just laying there listening to Carlos' quiet snore Logan drifted off to sleep. This night was definately something he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: LOL at Logan staring at Carlos' hot body. But who can blame him, I mean have you seen the pic of them in Hawaii? Hot Alert! I love this chapter, not just because of the last part, but because of the whole lie Logan had for the cops. I thought it was genius (not because I'm the one who made it up...okay maybe a little XD) Like I said at the beginning of this chapter. If you have any ideas, message me and I'll credit you if I use it. If you don't have an account, leave it in a review or something. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was more of a night after thing so it's not as long. Sorry about that. Not to mention most of the ideas I had for this story didn't really work well together so I'm working on that. The last part of this was going to be in the beginning of the next chapter but once again things changed but I kept that part just for you guys. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

When Logan woke up he heard water running in the bathroom. Getting up to see what it was he peaked through the door and saw Carlos brushing his teeth.

"Good morning." Logan said with a smile.

He always felt a little happier ever since he has seen the latino's face. After spitting into the sink Carlos smiled and said "Good morning, you can come in and brush your teeth if you want."

Logan smiled, stepping into the bathroom and grabbing his tooth brush.

"So how did you sleep?" Carlos asked stepping aside making enough room for Logan.

"It was great, thanks, how about you?" Logan said grabbing his tooth brush and applying tooth paste.

"It was great too, thanks for asking." Carlos said as Logan brushed his teeth.

"I just wanted to say thanks for stepping up and helping my friends." Carlos added trying not to look at Logan's butt in the thin silk grey pajamas he had on as he leaned over to spit.

"No problem." Logan said putting his tooth brush back.

Logan walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, Carlos followed. As soon as Carlos walked out of the bathroom however there was a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw James standing there.

"Morning." James said as Carlos invited him in.

"Morning." Carlos replied walking to his bed.

"Hey Logan." James said walking in.

"Hey." Logan responded looking up at the tall brunette.

"I tried to get Kendall to come with me but he said he has a massive hangover."

"I bet he does." Logan said remembering how Kendall was acting.

"I guess we can go over to him instead." Carlos said standing up ready to go.

"I'm still in my pajamas." Logan said standing up.

"So." Carlos said walking to the door.

"No one will care, were in college, pajamas are like an everyday outfit." He added.

"But Carlos-" Logan argued.

"Logan come on stop worrying." Carlos said walking back over to the boy in his pajamas.

"Fine but if someone says something-"

"They won't now come on, he needs to apologize." Carlos said pulling Logan out of the room as James followed behind closing the door.

"Wait do I have my key." Logan said tugging away from Carlos.

"I got it." James said holding up the keys.

"Ok now come on." Carlos said tugging once again.

"Carlos your hurting me." Logan said as Carlos basically dragged him down the hall.

"I'm sorry and we're here." Carlos said stopping.

He rubbed Logan's arm to comfort him as James opened up the door. Carlos stopped realizing how awkward it was getting. As James walked in he smiled and said "Kendall someone is here to see you."

"James! Shut the hell up!" Kendall said holding an ice pack to his head.

"Ugh I feel like shit." He added resting his head against his pillow.

"You should." Carlos said walking next to Kendall's bed.

"Carlos why are you here?" Kendall asked then his eyes tore away from the latino to the boy in pajamas.

"Who are you, and why are you in your pajamas?"

"I told you Carlos and I'm Logan." Logan said after lightly tapping Carlos on his arm.

"Oh please calm down its just Kendall." Carlos retorted at Logan overreacting.

"Better known as babe or sexy according to you." James commented looking at Kendall.

"James what the hell are you talking about?" Kendall said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kendall last night you were drunk and you well….you….um."

"Spit it out Carlos!" Kendall said getting tired of the boy staggering.

"You humped Logan!" James yelled at him because he yelled at Carlos.

"What the fuck." Kendall said in disbelief.

"Yeah Kendall you did." Logan said in a calm tone.

"No the hell I didn't, where is your proof?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's the proof Kendall." Carlos answered.

"That's bull shit, how do I know if you guys paid him?" Kendall retorted rather quickly.

"Because Logan is my roommate who got here yesterday and we have this." Carlos said taking out his iPod.

Kendall's face slowly changed from a glare to a wide eyed 'Oh my fucking god' look as he watched the video. "Did I…" Kendall stuttered unable to finish his words.

"Yes Kendall you hu-" Carlos tried to say but was interrupted by Kendall.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Kendall got off the bed and grabbed Logan by his shoulders and said "Logan I am so so so fucking sorry. I wish I could have, you know, done something to stop myself."

"Kendall its fine I understand you were drunk and mistakes happen." Logan said as Kendall removed his hands from the boy's shoulder.

"See Kendall I told you, you are gay or at least bi." Carlos said with a smile.

Kendall sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know." He whispered.

"Don't be ashamed or anything Kendall, I mean its not that bad." Carlos soothed.

Kendall looked up at the latino like he was about to cry and said "How do you know Carlos?"

"Because I'm gay and people accept me so I am one hundred and ten percent sure they are gonna except you."

"Really?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

This could've been Logan's chance to do something but he chickened out.

* * *

Logan sighed as he walked into his dorm room he shared with Carlos. The first day didn't really go to well. All of his thoughts were surrounding Carlos and his confession yesterday. Tons of questions fludded his mind but one of them was more frequent than any of them.

Logan knew it was stupid to be thinking about his roommate and all of the possible things they could do if they were together. Too bad he's too scared to come out. He managed to keep this secret his whole High School career. The only person that knew was Camille. He thinks his parents knew but they never said anything about it and neither did he.

As Logan made his way over to his bed he saw that his crush wasn't in the room. He felt himself blush as dirty thoughts about the hot latino began to flood his mind, making him quickly become hard. Carlos sliding down his body, hands against his flaring hot body as Carlos admired him before taking Logan's member into his mouth greadily.

Logan began to rub himself through his jeans at the thought before quickly ridding himself of them. He felt a little bit of shame for doing this in a room he shared with someone but that thought quickly disapeared as he fisted his member, moaning as he stroked himself, imagining Carlos going down on him.

Logan accidentally let a moan slip as he thumbed at the head of his cock, smearing the pre cum all around. Realizing that he didn't know when Carlos was going to be back he began to stroke himself faster. When he came he imagined that Carlos was licking it up off of him until he was clean of it.

This was bad. He needed to control his thoughts before something like this happens around Carlos.

* * *

**A/N: Kendall finally admitted he was gay or at least bi and Carlos surprised everyone with his news. My friends were like Logan should've done something. I completely agree, too bad he's a chicken. Don't worry he'll come around...eventually. I know the last part could be far more detailed but I'm surrounded by nosy people so I couldn't put that much. Maybe I'll do it again, who knows? Or maybe even more? Lol. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for this long ass wait. I am truly upset with myself that I've waited this long. In my defense (aka my excuse) I lost the story. Well, I misplaced it. I remember cleaning out my documents folder and I accidentally put this in the completed folder when it wasn't finished. Then I forgot about it. So, sorry. Won't happen again, I swear. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Logan woke up and groaned when he took his first movement feeling pain shoot everywhere. He had spent almost all of yesterday walking around the campus. He didn't even come back to the room for lunch. He walked all the way to the food hall for his lunch before heading to another class. But it seemed like the only thing Logan was upset about was that he hadn't seen Carlos at all. He saw him when he woke up and when he came back but both times the latino had been sleeping.

Luckily, today Logan didn't have any classes. He would've stayed in bed if he didn't have to pee. Once he relieved himself he noticed that it was almost ten in the morning. Maybe him and Carlos could go out for breakfast or something. Logan began brushing his teeth. Getting, tired of looking at himself in the mirror he decided to go see if Carlos was up.

At first, he peaked his head out of the bathroom but noticed how dark the room was because of Carlos' thick window curtain. It was a really good idea considering that they had different hour classes and sometimes the other would be sleep so they needed the illusion of darkness. Logan walked over to the end of the curtain, fingers curling around the thick fabric.

Just before he pulled it back he heard what sounded like a moan. Turning around and raising an eyebrow, Logan noticed that the sound most likely came from Carlos' mouth. Logan's tooth brush was barely in his mouth as he stared at Carlos sleeping. He was shirtless and Logan could see all of his muscles as he moved around in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Mmm, Logan."

Logan gasped so hard that he started to choke on the tooth paste that was in his mouth. He quickly rushed to the bathroom to spit it out before he woke up his moaning roommate. Logan stared at the mirror in shock. Carlos just moaned out his name. Logan smiled to himself before he did a little victory dance.

At least now he knew that Carlos liked him or at least wanted his dick. Either way, Logan was happy. After finishing up he exited the bathroom once more and opened up the curtain. Carlos groaned and threw the covers over his head, blocking the sun as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Carlos." Logan said, hoping he hadn't went back to sleep.

Logan sighed when there wasn't an answer. He leaned over and shook Carlos lightly while calling his name once again. He heard him groan and roll over, taking the blankets with him. Logan blushed as Carlos showed him his bare back. He also noticed how Carlos was only in his underwear and they were dangerously low.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled so he wouldn't end up getting a boner from watching the latino. Carlos rolled over and looked up at his roommate. Carlos was in awe to see Logan standing there and the light shine perfectly on him.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Logan asked him. Carlos beamed at the sound of that.

"Of course." He said, jumping up to get ready.

Logan smiled at Carlos' excitement before getting himself dressed. Once they were completely dressed they grabbed their wallets, keys, and phones before leaving.

"Do you hear that?" Carlos asked as the stepped out into the hall.

"T-That sounds like-"

"Moaning." Carlos finished as both of them began to blush.

They headed towards the elevators and the more they walked the louder the moans got. Carlos was walking in front of Logan when he suddenly stopped. Logan almost ran into him because he was too focused on how Carlos managed to squeeze his ass in the jeans he had on.

"It's coming from James and Kendall's room." Calos said. He reached to knocked on the door but Logan grabbed his hand.

"Don't disturb them."

"But they're loud."

"Oh fuck, James!"

Both boys in the hallway's eyes widened in shock at the loud outburst that sounded like their blonde friend. Logan pulled Carlos to the elevator, stepping in when the doors opened. Logan quickly pressed the button for the ground floor.

Both of them stood awkwardly in the metal box, blushing madly. They didn't seem to realize that they were still holding hands until the elevator dinged, signaling the doors were opening. When they pulled away they both missed the warmth of the other's hand.

"Come on." Logan said, grabbing Carlos hand again and pulling him through the small hallway and out the front door.

The sun shown down on them and Carlos couldn't help but smile. Everything about this school was beautiful, especially in the spring time. They continued to hold hands until they reached the dinning hall, Logan holding the door for Carlos. The latino couldn't help but blush at how charming Logan was being.

"What would you like?" Logan asked.

"Pancakes please." The cute latino requested with a smile that Logan couldn't help but smile at himself.

"Okay, I'll go order and you find us a table." Logan made his way over to the counter. He ordered the food and paid for it before his mind drifted to his cute roommate.

They had spent most of their time mindlessly holding hands and Carlos couldn't stop smiling. Logan was looking down at his hands, mainly the one that Carlos had been holding. They seemed to fit perfectly together. It was almost unreal. A bell dinged and Logan looked up to see a waiter handing him their food.

"He's really cute." Logan heard someone say.

He turned to see two waitresses looking behind him. He followed their gaze to see them looking at Carlos. He was mindlessly playing with the salt and pepper shakers. The brunette wanted to laugh in their faces but he just opted with rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to him." One of them declared.

Logan walked over to the two girls and said, "Don't bother with wasting your time."

They both looked at him with confused faces before looking back over at Carlos. Logan just headed over to their table with their food. Carlos beamed when he looked up to see Logan setting their food on the table. Carlos hummed along with the songs that played throughout the diner as he ate his breakfast. The sight was completely adorable.

"Wait. Logan did you pay for these?"

"Of course."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Logan could see the two waitresses out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't really read their expressions but decided to just ignore them as he finished up his food.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Logan gave a quick glance to the girls as he headed to the bathroom to see them staring back at him.

After washing his hands of the sticky syrup, Logan came out of the bathroom and saw one of the waitresses walking away from their table. Logan walked swiftly over to their table and sat down to see Carlos' face red with what looked like blush. When Carlos noticed Logan giving him a look he blushed even more.

"She gave me her number." The latino said, holding up a small piece of paper. He continued to blush down at his empty plate.

"Why?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Did you tell her you weren't interested?"

"I tried to but-" Carlos stopped when he felt Logan take the paper out of his hands.

"Wait, Logan what are you-"

Carlos watched as Logan got up from the table and walk over to the nice waitress that gave him her number. He gasped when Logan ripped it up in her face before throwing the pieces to the ground.

"Maybe I was being to subtle, he's gay!" Logan shouted that last part, making Carlos blush even more. He didn't have much time to cover his face in embarrassment because Logan pulled him from his chair and out of the building. At least he got to finish his breakfast.

One thing stuck out to Carlos was why was Logan doing this. He had no problem with the waitress giving him her number. Logan continued on pulling him and he almost fell when they crossed the small road on the campus. After a while, Carlos' arm was starting to hurt but Logan kept on pulling him.

"Logan." Carlos tried to get his attention but he just kept on pulling him. Carlos finally stopped walking bringing Logan to a stop with him.

"Logan, what are you doing? What was that about?" Carlos asked, turning the boy to face him.

"I-I...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You just ripped that girls number up in her face and yelled to her that I was gay."

"Well, you are aren't you."

"I am but that still doesn't explain why you acted like that."

Logan walked over to the closest bench, Carlos right behind him. When Carlos sat down next to him, Logan grabbed his hand.

"Do you feel that?" Logan asked.

"My hand fits perfectly with yours and I don't know about you but I can feel something between us. I mean, we held hands the whole way here and I-I don't know why I acted like that. I was just...upset, I guess."

"Upset about what?"

"That...that she didn't respect me when I told her not to mess with you."

"But you act as if we're in a relationship." Logan blushed at Carlos' words.

"T-that's because...I like you Carlos." Logan confessed.

"I figured it was that." Carlos said, smirking.

"How?"

"You mean besides the whole phone number thing?"

Logan nodded and Carlos gave a small laugh.

"I, um, saw you jerking off and you moaned my name."

Logan's eyes were as big as golf balls and his face was a tomato red. C-Carlos had saw him. But he could've sworn that no one was in the room. He must've been so into it that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening.

"W-Wait. This morning you moaned my name."

Now it was Carlos' turn to be red in the face.

"No, you're just saying that because of what I told you." Logan shook his head and Carlos turned a deep shade of red.

"What were you dreaming about?" Logan asked.

"What were you fantasizing about?" Carlos asked him in return.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me."

"Well, the same with me."

They both smiled at each other's read faces before laughing a little.

"Oh, you know when she gave me her number it made me think of a song that sort of describes us." Carlos said, standing.

"What song?"

Instead of answering, Carlos just grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bench. They walked down a little forest-y path before Carlos began to skip ahead while singing. Logan smiled at his song choice.

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

Logan was smiling at Carlos skip along the path while singing.

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

Carlos was walking backward in front of Logan while singing but tripped. Logan reached out and caught him, pulling him back up from the angle he was in.

"So call me, maybe?" Carlos sung while smirking before Logan leaned forward and planted a breath taking kiss on the latino's lips.

Logan could feel Carlos go into a full on smile into the kiss while he wrapped his hands around his neck. Logan's hands found their way to Carlos' hips as the kiss became more passionate. Carlos felt Logan's tongue gently rub across his lower lip, asking for entrance that was immediately accepted.

Carlos let a moan slip when he couldn't take Logan hitting all of his sensitive spots. Logan had Carlos leaning back slightly as he held him by his waist. Carlos was the first to pull away. He smiled up at the sky but quickly furrowed his eyebrows when he felt water drop on his forhead.

"What?" Logan asked but he suddenly got his answer when the rain began to fall.

Carlos steadied himself before grabbing Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers, and running towards their dorm hall. Both of them couldn't control their laughter at their situation. The rain was becoming stronger and both boys were getting a little soaked. Logan decided to pull them under a tree that was perfect enough to fit both of them under while sheilding them from the rain. It was across the street from their dorm building. They both couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces as they held each other close.

"I never got to tell you that your voice is amazing." Logan told Carlos, their faces just inches apart.

"Thank you, boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"I mean if you want to be."

"I would be happy to." Logan said before connecting their lips again. Logan didn't hesitate to push his way into Carlos' mouth, rubbing his tongue against his new boyfriends.

"As much fun it is making out with you, I'm soaked." Carlos said breaking the kiss. Logan let out a laugh before grabbing Carlos' hand and running towards their dorm building.

When they were both inside they took the stairs up to their room. Logan was the one who opened the door. He turned around to see that Carlos wasn't following him. Peaking into the hallway, Logan saw his boyfriend standing at James and Kendall's room.

"Carlos." Logan said, getting the latino's attention. Carlos gestured towards the door and Logan shook his head.

"We'll ask them later." Logan said as Carlos came past him.

Carlos quickly began to strip out of his wet clothes, throwing them in the hamper. When he was down to his underwear and Logan was red in the face, he grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom.

"How about we shower together?" Carlos asked, smirking at his blushing boyfriend.

"What? I don't put out on the first date." Logan told him, even though his face was as red as a tomato.

"You're right and besides, you still haven't told me what you were fantasizing about." Carlos said before slipping into the bathroom to shower. Logan groaned as he peeled out of his wet clothing.

He didn't think about the consequences of having a hot boyfriend/roommate. But the consequences was something he could get use to because sooner or later he won't have to wait to shower and could join his boyfriend in the shower.

Logan was slowly getting hard at the thought of...everything. Now he had another thing he has to tell Carlos he's fantasizing about. Maybe some time soon he can make this one real, maybe even the other one too.

* * *

**A/N: Don't judge me on the song choice. I am addicted to it. I hope this didn't feel rushed to anyone because I didn't want to have a lot of awkward moment between them and then have Carlos date someone else because that would be all angsty with a depressed Logan. It just seems like it's been a bit over done. So I decided to do a little jealous Logie followed by ridiculous amounts of fluff. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This beginning author's note is the same for the stories I'm uploading today so if you've already read it. Thank you for reading more than one of my stories and if not...read on.**

**Hi, yes, I'm not dead. I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here to say that this is my MEGA UPDATE which means every single one of my stories is being updated today. Sort of a Christmas Present for everyone but if you don't celebrate it well. It's a Happy Holidays treat for you. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Logan sighed as he stepped into the shower. Carlos had just got out so it didn't take long for the water to heat up. He cleaned his body and tried not to think about when Carlos was doing the same thing. He lathered his body with soap before rinsing and shampooing his hair. Once he was finished, he cut off the water and stepped out. He used his towel to dry off and when he was finished he exited the bathroom.

He tied his towel around him as he looked in his drawer for some underwear. He could feel Carlos' stare on him but he didn't say anything. The only thing Carlos had on was a black tank top and some underwear. Logan pulled his underwear under his towel before dropping the towel and hanging it up in the closet.

"Aww, I wanted a show." Carlos said, chuckling.

"You have to earn it." Logan told him before he climbed into his own bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm looking for a movie on Netflix." Carlos said as he scrolled down the movies on the Tv in their room.

"What about that movie?" Logan suggested.

"You wouldn't like it. It was boring. Kind of a rip off of the movie Devil."

"That movie was scary."

"You don't like scary movies?"

"I'm not a big fan of them but I could watch one if you want." Logan told him.

"Cool." Carlos said as he continued to scroll. They settled with watching Captain America since both of them haven't seen it. Logan ended up falling asleep while watching it while Carlos couldn't turn his eyes away from it.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he saw that Carlos was gone. He got up and saw a note on the door.

"Logan, I went over to James and Kendall's room to investigate what we heard yesterday."

Logan chuckled as he headed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before he fixed his hair. He didn't really care enough to change out of his pajamas so he just grabbed his keys before he left. As he walked down the hallway, he smiled upon hearing Carlos' laugh. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A second later, his arms were full of Carlos.

"Good morning." Carlos said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa when did this happen?" James asked as he came to the door.

"Yesterday." Carlos said, smiling, making me smile.

"Well, you two look happy so that's good." James said, turning around and walking back to his bed.

"Did you ask them about what we heard, yesterday?" Logan whispered to him.

"No, I was waiting for you." Carlos told him. Logan closed the door behind him as they walked in. Kendall was laying down but he wasn't sleep.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan said as he waved.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall said.

"So guys, yesterday when we were going out we heard somethings." Carlos said as he sat down on Kendall's bed. Logan chuckled as he sat on their computer chair. Kendall and James both immediately blushed once Carlos' words registered in their heads. Logan smiled when James started stuttering.

"Our question is, when did you two start? I mean, Kendall's just realizing he's bi and a second later, you're fucking him."

"Carlos, what happens in this room, stays in this room." James told the latino.

"Not anymore." Kendall said, glaring at James.

"You're the one who's the screamer." James fired back, making Kendall blush.

"We were going to ask you when we heard it but we figured not to put ourselves in that situation." Logan explained.

"It's not like we were going to stop to answer the door."

"James, shut up!"

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky because he's hurting."

"Oh my god."

"It's not my fault I've been blessed with-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Kendall said, glaring at the brunette. James waved him off before turning to Carlos.

"So how was you guys' date?"

"It was fun and I found out somethings about Logan."

"Really?"

"Yes, he gets jealous easily."

"I wasn't jealous. Those girls were just being extremely forward." Logan said, defensively.

"How?" James asked.

"All they did was-"

"No, I told them when I went to the bathroom to not give him their numbers because he wouldn't be interested in them. And when I come back guess what he has?"

"Their numbers?" James guessed.

"Yes!"

"Then he got up and ripped the papers up in their faces before he stormed out, pulling me with him." Carlos told him.

"But you shouldn't have taken the numbers if you were with Logan." Kendall added in.

"But I wasn't with him at the time."

"Wow, Logan, that just made you look real desperate for him." James said, chuckling.

"Shut up, James." Logan said, folding his arms.

"Aww, no need to pout." Carlos said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, aren't you two just flaming balls of cuteness." James said, making them blush.

"Did you two do anything after your date?" Kendall asked.

"No, Kendall we aren't raging sex bunnies like you two." Carlos told him.

"But I bet both of you were thinking about it." James added. Both of them didn't have to answer because the blush on their faces did all the talking. Everything was quiet when Carlos' stomach growled.

"How about we go out for lunch, all of us." James suggested.

"That's fine with me." Logan said and Carlos agreed with a nod of his head.

"Then there's Kendall." James said, looking at his boyfriend.

"Fuck you, James."

"No, I believe it was me that was fu-"

"Shut up!" Kendall said, throwing his pillow, almost hitting James.

"You missed."

"I hate you."

"You love me." James said, smiling at him.

"Whatever."

"So are we going or not?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, let me just get Kendall up."

"Don't touch me."

"We'll see you guys downstairs." James said as Carlos and Logan got up.

"James, I will kill you..STOP!, NO!, Get Off!"

Logan and Carlos chuckled as they walked down the hallway. James wasn't kidding, Kendall is a screamer. Both Logan and Carlos went back to their room to change their clothes into something more appropriate while catching glances of each other here and there.

Once they were finished, Logan locked the door to the room and put the key in his pocket. As Carlos walked down the steps he began to think about what James was talking about. He knew that it was probably too soon to go all the way but he still wanted to try something.

"Hey, Logan." Carlos said as they waited for James and Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me what you fantasized about." Logan immediately blushed at Carlos' words.

"Can we talk about it later."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Carlos."

"Come on, please."

"You've been hanging around James too much."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You get the same look he does when he talks about having sex with Kendall except it's when you look at me."

"Well, that should tell you something."

Logan blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the brown carpet interesting. Carlos grabbed Logan's chin and tilted his head up before he connected their lips. He felt Logan smile against his lips before he pulled away. Carlos looked around them and noticed that it was empty. Logan gave him a confused look before he gasped. Carlos grabbed the brunette's hands and pinned them above his head as he pushed him up against the wall.

"Tell me."

"Carlos."

"Tell me or I'll force it out of you."

"How are you-" Logan was cut off by his gasp when Carlos began sucking on his neck.

"C-Carlos, someone could see."

"Then we'd have an audience. If you want me to stop then tell me." Carlos said, his breath hitting the wet spot on Logan's neck he just made.

"This is so not fair." Logan said before Carlos went back to sucking on his neck. He tried to force Carlos to let him go but Carlos was really stronger than he looked. Logan let out a moan when Carlos bit down on his neck.

"Okay, okay."

"You're going to tell me?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan.

"Yes."

"Well, spill."

"Can't it wai-" Carlos latched himself back onto Logan's neck and gave a harsh suck.

"Y-You were s-sucking me off, okay?" Logan said as he panted.

"Really?"

"Yes, are you happy?" Logan said, blushing madly as Carlos let go of his wrists.

"Not until I make it a reality."

"Who says I'm going to let you do it after this?" Logan asked after he gasped at Carlos' words.

"You liked it." Carlos said, gesturing to the apparent boner in Logan's pants.

"Oh my god."

"James, let me go." Kendall said as he was pulled around the corner. James eyes widened at what he saw before him.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked.

"What makes you think somethings on?"

"Well, you have a boner, Carlos' extremely close, and you have a hickey that wasn't there when you were upstairs." James said, adding things as he got closer.

"Forced against your will?" Kendall asked Logan and he nodded.

"I know the feeling."

Carlos and James walked ahead of their boyfriends, leading the way to the restaurant. Carlos eventually stopped and held his hand out for Logan to grab, which he happily did. James did the same but instead Kendall just walked past him. James retaliated by slapping Kendall on his ass, making the blonde scream before hitting James on his arm. James grabbed Kendall's hand that hit him before he could pull back and pulled the blonde into his arms, kissing him.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Carlos opened the door, letting James and Kendall go in so he wouldn't have to let go of Logan's hand. They all walked in and were seated right away in a booth. Kendall and James sat on one side while Carlos and Logan sat on the other. Carlos excused himself to the bathroom after they received their menus.

"So he slammed you up against the wall and started sucking on your neck?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yup."

"Any idea why?" James asked.

"He was trying to get me to confess to something."

"Something? Well, don't leave us out."

"Carlos told me that he saw me doing something and he just wanted me to confess to what it was about."

"Come on, Logan. You're killing me with this 'S' word. I need details."

"James, can't you tell it's embarrassing for him to talk about it. He's blushing like crazy." Kendall said, making Logan blush more.

"What I miss?" Carlos said, sitting back down.

"Hey, Carlos, what's the hickey about?" James asked, knowing he'd get more from the latino.

"Can I tell them?" Carlos asked Logan. The brunette just blushed and hid his face behind Carlos.

"Well, basically, I caught him masturbating and I asked him what he was fantasizing about. He wouldn't tell me so I waited and right before you guys came down, I pushed him up against the wall and forced it out of him. He loved it though." Logan knew his face was probably as red as a tomato so he didn't move. Not until the waitress showed up.

"Oh my god." Logan groaned when he saw her.

"Hey, I remember you two. You know if he was your boyfriend all you had to say was that. We would've backed off." The waitress told him.

"He wasn't my boyfriend until after."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I take y'all order?" Once everyone ordered their food and drinks everyone turned to Logan.

"You know it's not good to sass the waiter if you don't have your food." James told him.

"If she spits in my stuff, I'll kill her." Logan responded.

"You've got yourself a feisty one." James said to Carlos, making Kendall laugh. Carlos wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"Don't want him to be too submissive." Carlos said, making Logan gasp and James laugh. James looked over at Kendall and he rolled his eyes, knowing James was going to say something about being submissive.

"Unlike Kendall here. He practically rolled over for me."

There it was.

"You told me to." Kendall pointed out.

"I know. I had you wrapped around my finger. You would do anything I said."

"Okay, not at the table, please." Kendall said, putting his head down. James sighed and rubbed Kendall's back, knowing he was probably still hurting. The waitress came back with their drink and Logan inspected his before taking a sip.

"She didn't spit in it." Carlos told him.

"I'm just making sure."

A few minutes later their food arrived and they began to eat. James and Carlos got cheeseburgers while Logan and Kendall got chicken tenders. Carlos was the first one to take a bite of his food, almost moaning at the taste. James smirked when he saw the look on Logan's face. He looked over at Kendall and offered some of his cheeseburger to the blonde. Kendall leaned over and took a small bite of his boyfriend's sandwich before offering a chicken tender. James did the same and smiled at him. When they both looked up, Logan and Carlos were looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"What?" James asked.

"You guys' relationship is so bipolar." Carlos commented and Logan nodded.

"Kendall knows I joke too much and I know to never take him as serious as he wants me too." James said and Kendall turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I agreed with you up until that last part."

"I know." James took a bite of his sandwich as he shrugged. Logan and Carlos just chuckled at their friends as they continued to eat. Once everyone was finished they waited for the bill. Logan took out his wallet and Carlos took it.

"I'm paying for you." Carlos told him.

"Oh." Logan said, blushing a little at the sweet gesture. Carlos paid for him and Logan's meal while James paid for his and Kendall's meal.

Carlos got up and grabbed Logan's hand, helping him up. James did the same and Kendall rolled his eyes as he took his hand. Logan was the first one to leave out of the restaurant, Carlos close behind. James and Kendall stopped because James wanted to grab the free peppermints as always. When they walked out James was chewing loudly on them.

"I hate when you do that. It's like you like getting on everyone's nerves." Kendall told him.

"But you love the way I smell afterwards."

"I love the way you smell regardless."

"Aww."

"But you still piss me off occasionally." They're arguing was cut off by Logan's scream.

"Give me your money." Someone yelled.

Carlos pulled Logan to his side before he glared at the person behind the shades.

"Dak!" Carlos yelled, angrily. The boy laughed and took off his shades.

"Hey, Carlos." He said, laughing.

"Dak that isn't funny." Kendall told him.

"Am I missing something?" Logan asked.

"This is our old buddy Dak. He doesn't have a life." James explained.

"Hey, I do have a life."

"You're wasting your day, scaring people." Kendall retaliated.

"It's fun, okay. Fuck off."

"Scaring my boyfriend isn't fun." Carlos told him.

"Whoa, Garcia finally came out of the closet and got some ass. Not bad, either."

"Dude!" Carlos said, glaring at him.

"Dak, what the hell are you doing?" Someone said, walking up behind Dak.

"Hey, babe." Dak said, kissing him on the cheek. Logan's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Hey, Carlos, James, Kendall, and kid I don't know."

"That's Carlos' boyfriend." Dak told him.

"Whoa, really? Look at you Garcia, getting a hot piece of ass right here." Jett said, tapping Carlos on the arm. Logan blushed and looked away from them to hide it.

"Well, I guess we'll see you four around, we got a date to continue." Jett said, wrapping an arm around Dak and moving past them.

"That was Dak and Jett. They're a year older than us but they act like they're twelve. Well, Dak does. Jett sort of keeps him tame. You should've seen them in Highschool. They were a mess but they did know when to stop playing around, mostly." Carlos told Logan.

"Sorry he scared you." He added, rubbing his back.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you were there to protect me."

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"Well, aren't you just his prince charming." James said from behind them, making Kendall laugh. When they reached the dorms they took the elevator to their floor. James and Kendall walked ahead of Carlos and Logan. When they reached their door, James opened it and Kendall walked in.

"James, don't even think about it." Kendall told him before the door closed.

"Do you think Kendall will let him?" Logan asked, trying to make conversation as they got close to their door.

"I'm not worried about them. I want to continue what we were doing earlier." Carlos said as Logan unlocked the door. Logan ignored him and pushed open the door. Carlos locked and closed the door before he walked up to Logan, kissing the back of his neck, over the small hickey he made earlier.

Logan gasped as he felt Carlos' hands run up under his shirt and over his stomach. Carlos pulled Logan's body close to his as he felt him up. Logan couldn't help but moan as he relaxed into Carlos' chest. Carlos' warm hands rubbed up his stomach and over his nipples, tweaking them, eliciting more moans from his boyfriend. Logan managed to move over to the window, closing the blinds before Carlos' hands moved to his jeans, rubbing his bulge. Logan turned around in Carlos' grasp before pushing the boy on his bed.

Carlos was taken aback by the sudden change as he bounced a little on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and swung his feet onto the bed. Logan kicked off his shoes before he straddled the latino. Logan lifted up Carlos' shirt and began kissing every piece of skin that was slowly being revealed, licking over each nipple before pulling Carlos' shirt above his head.

"Wait." Carlos said, placing his hands on Logan's thighs.

"I'm suppose to be making your fantasy come true."

"Oh, trust me, you will, right after I'm done with you." Logan said, kissing back down Carlos' stomach before he began unbuttoning Carlos' jeans. The task would be simple if Carlos didn't have a rather huge boner straining his jeans.

Once Logan got them free he pulled them down along with Carlos' boxers and socks, making Carlos gasp as the cool air hit his member. Logan kissed back up Carlos' thigh before he kissed the head of Carlos' member, taking it in his grasp and slowly taking him in his mouth. Carlos' breath caught in his throat as Logan took more of him.

"Oh, fuck." Carlos said as his breath started to pick up as Logan bobbed his head up and down. Carlos ran his fingers through Logan's hair, urging Logan to take me, throwing his head back when he did. Logan was surprised at how good he was doing for his first time at least Carlos made it sound like he was doing a good job. Sure, he's watched a lot of porn and practiced on popsicles but who hasn't.

"L-Logan, I'm gonna-" Carlos couldn't finish his words before his orgasm approached. Logan swallowed all that Carlos gave him as he sucked Carlos through his orgasm. When Logan pulled off Carlos was stretched out on the bed. Logan couldn't help but chuckle when Carlos opened his eyes, looking shocked.

"Have you done that before?" Carlos asked.

"What? No. This was my first time, I've thought about it though." Logan confessed.

"That was amazing." Logan blushed at Carlos words before he gasped. Carlos grabbed him and flipped their positions.

"Now it's time for me to try and make you feel even better than you could imagine." Carlos said before he connected their lips. He swiped his tongue along Logan's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Once it was granted, Logan couldn't hold back the moan that came from the feeling of having Carlos' tongue swiping against his. Carlos tugged at Logan's shirt, bringing up his chest before breaking their kiss and pulling off his boyfriend's shirt. Carlos began kissing down to Logan's neck to darken the hickey he already put there. Logan was sure that he would have to go out and by something to cover it once Carlos was finished. Logan arched his back exposing more of his neck as Carlos palmed him through his jeans.

"Rock hard, just for me." Carlos said, smugly as he kissed down Logan's chest, tongue swiping past the boys nipples.

"Carlos please." Logan moaned. Carlos figured he should hold back on the teasing before Logan cums in his pants. He unbuttoned the eager boy's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and socks.

He spread Logan's legs and kissed his way back up his inner thigh. Logan gasped when Carlos dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him into his mouth. Logan almost came when Carlos took almost all of him at once. Carlos would be smirking so hard if his mouth wasn't full with Logan's cock at the way Logan almost arched his whole body off of the bed. He knew what he did next would probably drive the boy crazy. Carlos inched his way off of Logan's cock and pushed Logan's legs up, running his tongue over the boys hole.

Logan almost screamed in ecstasy as his hands flew down to run his fingers through Carlos' hair. If they had a swear jar, Logan's money would be falling into it right about now. As Carlos ran his tongue over Logan's whole, he added more pressure each time. In between each swear, Logan would moan Carlos' name. Carlos was pretty sure that their neighbors could hear them but it was obvious that Logan didn't care so neither did he.

Carlos paused for a moment to take two of his finger into his mouth, wetting them. Logan was about to ask what was going on but a second later, Carlos was taking him into his mouth once again. Logan was so distracted by the wonders of Carlos mouth that he barely felt Carlos' finger enter him. But when Carlos struck his prostate Logan moaned so loud that Carlos was 100% sure that someone heard.

"C-Carlos, I'm close." Logan warned.

Carlos sucked harder and a little faster as he entered a second finger, heading straight for Logan's prostate. He pressed down hard on it causing Logan to cum with a moan that was extremely close to a scream. Carlos sucked Logan through his orgasm as he swallowed as much as he could. When he pulled off, Logan shook a little from the intensity of it all as Carlos pulled his fingers out.

"Oh god." Logan panted after he seemed to catch his breath.

"Better than your fantasy?"

"Yes, so much better." Logan said, pulling Carlos in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Carlos flipped their position and Logan rested on the latino's chest, quickly finding himself drifting off to sleep, his body feeling completely relaxed.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he smiled and hugged Carlos closer before he head knocking on their door. He sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. He hadn't realized that they were in his bed until now. The knocking came again as Logan forced his body up. He really didn't want to leave the comforts of Carlos' body but he had to answer the door.

He searched on the floor for his underwear before he put them on. He made his way to the door. If it was someone at their door it would most likely be Kendall or James so he didn't need to be fully dressed to tell them to leave them alone. He opened the door a little and his eyes widened. Standing there was a man, a girl a little older than him, and a small boy.

"Hi, is Carlos here? I'm his father." The man said. It slowly registered that the man was Carlos' father and the other two were his brother and sister. Logan gasped and slammed the door, pressing his back against it in panic.

"Is this the wrong room?" Logan heard the man ask.

"No, this is the right room." A girl voice said. Logan all but ran to Carlos and started shaking him. Carlos' eyes flew open when he heard a little boy's voice say, "Who was that then?"

"Carlos, I think your family is here." Logan said as he hurriedly threw on his close.

* * *

**A/N: This story is so dirty minded but that's college life. Well, that's what I think college life is like. James and Kendall's relationship is hard to explain though, lol. The last part wasn't in the original plot but oh it makes everything so much better. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
